


Extra! Extra! Read all about it!

by Publisher021



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky is not amused, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I Tried, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Mpreg, My first mpreg fic, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Pepper is not amused, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pregnant Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Rhodey is not amused, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Twitter, Twitter Announcement, Unplanned Pregnancy, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Publisher021/pseuds/Publisher021
Summary: Their friends, as predicted, collectively lose their shit.Not even five minutes after Tony posted the tweet their phones started ringing.Tony grimaced and locked eyes with Steve who looked just as horrified.They let their phones ring until it stopped, and then Steve finally picked up his phone, opening his text messages.Bucky: Wtf Stevie. You're pregnant? Why the hell did i find out about this on twitter?Nat: Steve, why didn't you say anything?!Sam: Rogers, man, not cool. Why didn't you tell me you're pregnant? My sister told me she saw the tweet that Tony sent out. I had to find out from my sister! My sister, man. Do you know how embarrassing it is when your family knows more about your friends' lives than you do?Bucky: Steve, answer your phone!Bucky: Steve!Bucky: Steve!Bucky: Steve!Nat: Steve, why aren't you answering me?Bucky: Steve, answer your goddamn phone, dammit!!!Bucky: I'm coming over. Tell Stark he better hideSam: Steve, call me back, man.(Written for the "mpreg" square for the Smol Steve Appreciation Bingo)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 249
Collections: POTS (18+) Smol Steve Appreciation Bingo





	Extra! Extra! Read all about it!

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I'd like to say a MASSIVE thank you to everyone who helped me finish this fic, without you there'd be so many mistakes. Mairi, Blade, and @J_Gun_i you're all amazing! Thank you to @Slytherin2013 for cheering me along as I wrote this, without you I wouldn't have even thought of writing this prompt.
> 
> Secondly, thank you to the PoTS Server for having this awesome Smol Steve Appreciation Bingo! I had a lot of fun writing this.
> 
> This is my first time writing mpreg (if you couldn't already tell by the tags) and I was extremely nervous. I still am, to be honest. Please, if you have anything to say, be kind. I still have a lot to learn.

"You know, I never thought I'd get to have this," Steve said quietly. He's pointedly not looking at Tony, instead looking out at the view of the New York City skyline from the penthouse. 

Tony doesn't ask what he means, nor does he call Steve out, allowing him to think about what he wants - needs to say. Besides, he already knows that Steve's referring to the situation that they currently find themselves in. Really, he should've expected something like this to happen a long time ago. Pepper was always warning him about his preference for one night stands instead of taking the normal route and just dating someone like everybody else did.

She was right, like she always was, not that he was willing to say it to her face, of course. But he was willing to bet his entire fortune on the fact that she knew just how right she was whenever she ended up warning him about something.

Steve, well, Steve was a whole other story. 

He'd bumped into Steve on the sidewalk a couple of months ago when he had told Pepper he was going to get a coffee from the coffee shop downstairs when in reality he was planning on skipping the board meeting and going for a walk until it was over instead.

He'd been walking briskly allong the sidewalk, keeping his head bent and eyes focused on the phone in his hands when he bumped into Steve. 

Literally.

As in, he'd bumped into Steve so hard that Steve fell to the floor and all his belongings scattered everywhere.

He'd apologized, of course, picturing Pepper telling him to try and be nicer to people and not scare them away by his mere presence. He'd rolled his eyes when she told him that and laughed. But this time he was willing to try it on the pretty blond that he'd knocked to the floor.

Not that said blond was willing to accept his apologies. The blond scowled up at him, hitting his hands away when he tried to help pick up the items lying along the sidewalk.

Thankfully, the sidewalk was basically empty, as it was later in the morning and all, otherwise, he was sure that the blond's belongings would've been kicked all over the place. Now whatever people were milling about the sidewalk just gave them a wide berth, going along their own business. Which is what he preferred, really, not wanting his face to be splashed on page six in the local newspapers for simply knocking someone to the ground. Not that they'd use that reason, of course, they'd claim he was doing something else, picking up someone to spend the night with him, perhaps.

They'd be wrong, as they usually were, but not _entirely_ wrong, seeing as the little waif of a thing that he knocked over was simply gorgeous. Petite frame, tiny birdlike hands, full, plump lips, sparkling blue eyes, and blond. 

Exactly his type.

Oh, not to mention that 'the blond' - as Tony took to calling him in his head - was so fucking sassy and sarcastic, hardly giving him the time to apologize and explain himself.

He wanted the blond all to himself. 

He picked up a leather-bound book and handed it to the blond, interest piqued when he noticed a piece of paper with a charcoal drawing sticking out of it. The blond snatched it from him, giving him a snarky _"thanks"_ and Tony smirked. Blondie's voice sounded better than anything he could imagine.

"You're welcome...?" He pauses, not knowing what to call him.

"Steve. Steve Rogers. Look, I really need to be going and I don't have time to talk, so if you could kindly pass the rest of my stuff?" He gestures to the rest that Tony's holding and Tony felt slightly embarrassed.

He hands Steve his things and the blond stands, brushing himself off. "Fuck, I'm going to be late, " he mutters and Tony grins. So Blondie had no qualms with swearing. _Exactly_ his type.

The moment is over too soon and he's left watching as Steve walks away from him. He's partly disappointed that the blond - Steve is walking away, but that quickly vanishes when he catches sight of Steve's perfect ass. He doesn't feel too guilty and pays no mind to the little voice in his head that sounds like Pepper telling him to stop objectifying people. 

It's only after Steve has completely disappeared out of his line of sight that he realizes he never even got to ask the man for his number, much less had time to slip his number between Steve's belongings.

When he finally gets back to the office, coffee in hand and a self-satisfied smile on his face, the meeting is over and Pepper is waiting for him in his office, standing with her arms crossed and a glare on her face when he walks in. The yelling starts as soon as he puts one step in the office and he winces, having fully expected the chewing out that he was going to get from Pepper. So he settles in his leather office chair and sips on his coffee as Pepper yells, hiding a smile behind the cup. Not even Pepper's yelling can make him annoyed. All he can think about is Steve.

Eventually, Pepper sees that she hasn't gotten a single word through to him and she rolls her eyes and throws her hands up in exasperation, leaving his office and grumbling something about his frustrating antics and how one day he was going to drive her to quit.

  
  


**————————**

  
  


After that chance meeting where he bumped into Steve, it's suddenly like he happens to be everywhere Tony goes.

The second time he sees Steve is at the coffee shop he likes to frequent. Pepper had practically dragged him with her for the next company meeting and surprise of all surprises, it happened to be at his favorite coffee shop. 

It might've been an evil ploy on her behalf, making sure that he'd actually attend the meeting this time if it happened to be at a place he liked to go to, and he was noticeably upset that she had even thought of something so cruel. But, he had to give her kudos for originality, and the fact that she made the meeting a little bit more bearable than usual by making sure he had amazing coffee and snacks.

It's only once he gets up to go to the bathroom ( before he left Pepper gave him a _look_ that says she knew exactly what he planned to do and using the bathroom was not on his agenda, so he sighed and gave her his phone) that he noticed Steve.

The short blond was sitting right at the back of the coffee shop where it was probably quieter, body turned towards the window and his head bent over a book. It's only after watching him for a few seconds longer, that he recognizes the leather-bound book and that Steve seems to be drawing in it.

His reappearance from the bathroom doesn't go unnoticed by Pepper and she calls him back to the table, drawing him into the conversation once more and he forgets all about Steve.

It's only once the meeting is over and everyone is standing up to leave does he turn around, eyes searching for Steve. He's disappointed when he doesn't see him, but then again, the meeting had gone on for _three hours_ and no one besides business people has time to sit around in a coffee shop for three hours.

It's only when Pepper grabs the cheque (and he grabs it from her to take one of the coffee-flavored sweets inside) that one of the waiters touches his forearm, gesturing towards the cheque book and winking at Pepper does he open it. Inside is a hastily scribbled note.

_I saw you staring, earlier. It's kinda creepy and I would definitely have punched you if you were anyone else. But since you're just a tiny bit good-looking I'll let it slide. Also, you need to stop following me._

He grins at the boldness of the blond. And then frowns. Just a tiny bit good looking? Excuse you, Steve, Tony was the _most_ good-looking man in the world. Just ask Rolling Stones. He was voted hottest man three years in a row.

  
  


**————————**

  
  


The next time he sees Steve, he's been dragged to the bank by Rhodey who claims that it's an absolute necessity to know how to bank. Apparently, online banking doesn't count. When Tony had told Rhodey that he absolutely knew how to bank and that he could do it in three easy steps from the comfort of his home, all Rhodey had done was sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose. And then he'd said something along the lines of "You've never set foot in a bank, have you?" and Tony didn't exactly know how he was going to deny it, so he settled for "Anyone who doesn't do online banking is a heathen". 

That had predictably settled _that_ argument.

Which, is it really all that important? Why go through all the effort to go to the bank when you can do it online?

He's definitely not pouting as Rhodey drags him to the bank and he's definitely not groaning at the injustice of it all. He and Rhodey were supposed to spend the day together, maybe go out and get some food and then go back to the tower and binge watch some of their favorite movies. Instead, they were going to the bank. On a Saturday!

He's standing outside the doors of the bank with Rhodey trying to coax him inside (the man had even tried to bribe him with the promise of coffee and red velvet cake, not that he was going to admit to it working, of course) when someone bumps into him.

He's ready to ream them a new one, seriously, because he was _that_ close to losing his mind when the person apologizes, grabbing onto his arm to steady themselves.

He's shocked to realize that it's _Steve_ who bumped into him this time. 

Steve hadn't looked up yet and he cleared his throat, letting loose a chuckle of amusement when Steve's head whips up and his eyes widen at the sight of him.

And if that wasn't a boost to his ego then he doesn't know what else was.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you, I promise. It's just, Bucky is going to be so mad at me. I lost track of time and -"

"Do you make it a habit of bumping into people, Steve, or is it only when the person you're bumping into is me?" he asks and is positively delighted when Steve's face flushes.

"Excuse me, asshole. You're the one who bumped into me first! If you weren't so busy on that stupid phone of yours, you would've seen that the sidewalk was full of people. Maybe you should watch where you're going and do the normal thing and not stand in the middle of the walkway!" Steve snaps, gesturing to where Tony was standing; right in the middle of the walkway.

He's stunned that Steve had the audacity to speak to him like that and behind him, he can hear Rhodey snickering. He totally forgot that Rhodey was with.

He shoots Rhodey a glare and pointedly looks at the entrance to the bank. Rhodey laughs some more and when it's clear that Tony won't budge, he sighs and throws his hands up. "Fine, I'm going, I'm going," he says and walks inside.

Now that Rhodey's gone, he takes the chance to look Steve up and down appreciatively. Which, judging by the scowl Steve gives him, it's not being accepted.

"Listen, I'm sorry. My friends tell me I can come off as a bit of an ass. But I'm trying to be nice, well, _nicer_ than I already am. How about I treat you to dinner? As an apology?" He tries. Never let it be said that Anthony Edward Stark didn't know what he was doing when it came to _getting it._

Apparently, Steve's not one of those people that fall for his wit and charms that easily and refuses to get with the program because his scowl deepens and he crosses his arms. 

_"A bit of an asshole?_ That's funny."

"I'm trying! You won't even give me a chance. I can be nice, I swear!" he says. And maybe it came out a bit shrill because the people walking pass all give him strange looks.

Steve suddenly starts laughing and Tony was left feeling confused. 

"What?" he asks in a defensive tone, borrowing his brows and frowning when it only serves to make Steve laugh harder.

"You should've seen your face! Priceless! Okay, fine. What happens if I agree to this dinner of yours? Are you going to stop stalking me?" Steve asks seriously.

Tony flounders for a minute before he glares at Steve, pushing his sunglasses on top of his head. 

"I am _not_ stalking you! If anything, maybe you're the one that's stalking me!" He crows.

Steve raises an eyebrow and he deflates.

"I'm not stalking you. I just happen to bump into you all the time. And to be honest, I'm not as upset about the part where you might be stalking me because you are most certainly one of the hottest stalkers I have ever seen."

Steve flushes and he smirks. 

Bingo.

"How - What? You're Tony Stark and your idea of someone stalking you is funny? What if I really was stalking you? Huh? _And Bucky says I have no sense of self-preservation_ ," Tony hears Steve mutter the last part to himself but he stays silent, choosing instead to watch as Steve scolds him. Not that he could say anything, he was literally stunned into silence.

"What if I was some - some madman? What if I decided to kidnap you? It's not a joke, Tony! This is your life that we're talking about!" Steve is still scolding him and he's getting a tad bit uncomfortable.

It's weird to think that a stranger that he's never spent more than five minutes with really cares about his well-being. And hearing Steve scold him about joking about his life and the possibility of someone stalking him makes him uncomfortable. He doesn't know what to do with himself. 

So he does what he does best. Talk until people are forced to listen to him and they eventually stop talking themselves.

"Okay, okay, okay! You can stop now, it was just a joke. Relax. I've got a team that deals with things like this, should someone decide they wanted to kidnap me. It's a process. Going back to dinner, well, it depends on whether or not you say yes. So what do you say? Friday night? Six pm?" he asks.

He watches as Steve blinks, different expressions flickering across his face and he bites his lip in nervousness.

It's a foreign feeling for him, and he doesn't like it, but he would be lying if he wasn't excited at the prospect of trying something new. He wasn't the type to back down from a challenge. And he has a feeling Steve will provide him with plenty of challenges.

"Okay."

He's so busy staring at Steve that he almost misses Steve accepting. From the smirk on Steve's face, he noticed it as well but wasn't going to say anything.

"Wait, really?" Tony asks and Steve rolls his eyes.

"Yes, really. Unless… you weren't serious about an apology dinner. In that case, you can go to hell, " Steve said.

Tony raised an eyebrow. He sensed some insecurity from Steve's side. And wow, how could a guy like Steve ever be insecure? Steve was hot as hell, and when he scolded Tony he looked adorable.

"Why would I joke about dinner? What jerk would make a joke like that?" he asks.

Steve shakes his head, giving him a small smile. 

"Nevermind. Friday then? I really need to go now, Tony. I'm going to be late and my friends - Bucky is going to be mad at me because I'm late again, " Steve sounded regretful and more than a little disappointed and Tony felt a warm rush of pleasure flow through his body.

"Sure thing, Princess. Just -" he stuck a hand in his pocket, looking for his cellphone. 

"Here," he handed Steve his phone, "Just give me your number. In case I need to call you or something."

Steve took his phone and inserted his number, handing it back as soon as he was done with a smile. Their fingers brushed and Tony noticed how Steve flushed, turning his head away slightly.

"I need to go. See you on Friday, Tony."

Tony grinned, watching Steve walk away, a tiny spring in his step.

He frowned when Steve stopped, turning around again.

"Tony?" Steve called.

"Yeah, Steve?"

"Don't ever call me Princess again, " Steve said.

Tony chuckled, winking at Steve. "Whatever you want, Princess." Steve scowled and resumed walking.

Tony watched Steve leave until the blond disappeared into the crowd. He grinned at the number in his phone, pocketing the device and putting his sunglasses back into place. He turned around and walked into the bank.

Rhodey wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he had been eavesdropping, grinning knowingly at Tony. He punched him on the arm and Tony struggled to contain the smile that was tugging at his mouth.

"So? Who's the little spitfire? You get Blondie's number?" Rhodey questioned.

Tony glared at him. "Don't call him that. He has a name. And of course I got his number, what do you take me for, an amateur?"

Rhodey snickered.

"Someone's got a cru-ush" Rhodey sing-songed.

"Shut up, " Tony muttered, shoving Rhodey away from him.

They walked further into the building and carried on with banking.

Tony didn't even complain about the long lines, too busy thinking of the next time that he would get to see Steve.

  
  


**————————**

  
  


They go out a few more times, spending as little as half an hour to as much as two hours together. They aren't dates, just… gatherings. Outings. Two people getting to know each other.

Friends go out together. And he and Steve have long ago passed the 'strangers who keep on running into each other stage' and ventured into the 'friends who sometimes go out together for coffee' stage.

Until one day Steve doesn't pitch. It's unlike him not to pitch at one of their planned outings, especially when they'd rescheduled this particular outing at least three times due to their conflicting schedules.

He phones Steve after an hour of waiting at their coffee shop and when Steve fails to answer his calls and texts Tony can't help but feel as if he'd been stood up.

He gets the bill and drives back to the tower, feeling frustrated and disappointed and all out of sorts. 

A week goes by until he sees Steve again, but by then whatever friendly relationship they'd built together had been shifted. It wasn't obvious, not at first, but after talking for an hour and receiving nothing but short answers from Steve, he shuts his mouth and watches Steve instead.

Steve is quiet, eyes looking out at the passers-by and not at all listening to whatever Tony is saying.

And that's when the other shoe drops.

Steve isn't really invested in making friends with him, and Tony feels like a fool for not noticing it sooner; he must've pressurized Steve so much that Steve felt the need to pretend to be friends with him.

He grabs his sunglasses from out of his blazer pocket, slipping it back into place over his eyes and gathers what little belongings he'd brought with him. 

When he waves the waiter over, Steve finally tears his eyes away from the window and glances at him in confusion.

"Tony? What's going on? Do you have to leave?" Steve asked.

He slips his card to the waiter and the waiter nods at him, walking away with the cheque.

"Uh, yeah. Just, look, let's not pretend anymore. You have your job, the graphic design gig thing and I have the company to run. We don't have time to do this anymore. And to be honest, I don't think this -" he waves a hand in the air, gesturing to the coffee shop and to the two of them, "- this whole thing is going to work out.” 

A number of emotions flash across Steve's face. Steve looks confused, then hurt and finally determined.

"Tony, what are you talking about?" he asks slowly.

"You! I'm talking about you! You're all quiet and just - do you even want to be here? I'm trying to see this from a logical point of view, but I can't. Why do you waste your time spending it with me of all things?" Tony asked, managing to sound exasperated and frustrated and insecure all at once.

Steve stays silent for a while, face blank until he suddenly huffs out a laugh.

"Oh my God, come here, you idiot."

When Tony made no move towards Steve, Steve decided to take matters in his own hands and sighed, nearly climbing over the table in an attempt to get to Tony.

Both of Steve's hands were fisted in Tony's blazer, pulling Tony closer to him.

"I'm in love with you, you idiot. I was trying to sort through everything in my head before I decided to do anything, but I guess you picked up on it. I'm sorry that I made you worry, Tony."

Tony was rendered speechless, brain struggling to comprehend the sudden input of information.

Steve tried to pull away when Tony struggled to reply, but then Tony finally got with the program and pulled Steve closer to him, wrapping his arms around Steve's waist.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" he asked and Steve groaned, shoving his head into Tony's chest.

"Cosiknewyouweregointoactlikedis, " Steve mumbled.

Tony laughed. 

"English, Blue Eyes. I don't speak mumble."

"I said, because I knew you were going to act like this, " Steve muttered, not looking him in the eye.

Tony puts a finger under his chin and forces Steve to look at him. When he kisses Steve, it feels like everything is right again. Steve's lips are soft against his, their mouths slotting together perfectly like they belonged together.

Just as things were beginning to get interesting (right when Tony felt as if he was ready to take Steve with him and stow him away in his room in the penthouse for an entire week), Tony heard an embarrassed cough behind them.

They pulled apart, Steve still holding onto his blazer and looking annoyed at the interruption.

"Uh, sorry, sir. The cheque, Mr. Stark, " the waiter said, handing Tony the cheque and his card without looking him in the eye and walking away briskly.

Tony pocketed his card and grabbed Steve's hand and they left the coffee shop together, both of them wearing infectious smiles.

  
  


**————————**

  
  


It takes them both a while to figure out that all of their outings together were actually dates. To remedy the fact that neither of them were acknowledging them as the dates they were, they decide to go out on a few more dates, this time going to proper restaurants that required suits and visiting the museum (Tony liked seeing Steve's eyes light up in happiness whenever they saw the various art pieces).

**————————**

  
  


When they finally sleep together (shocker! It only happens after date number six. If the rest of the world knew that Tony Stark hadn't just bedded someone without all the dating in between they'd die of shock) there's nothing special leading up to it. 

They spend the day together at the tower, watching movies and ordering in. After, well, it certainly wasn't planned, not that Tony was going to go complaining about it. 

And the next morning, when he's down in the kitchen and grabbing two mugs of coffee for the two of them and Pepper walks in, face already forming that familiar frown of hers that she got whenever she realizes he's got someone over, he's quick to stop her from walking into his bedroom and waking Steve up only to throw him out of the tower. He remembers the Christine Everheart situation from a few years ago and _did not_ want a repeat. 

He actually liked Steve.

When he's done explaining the situation to Pepper, and after her face has finally gone back to normal, she notices what he was trying to do and a smile grows on her face.

"You actually like this person. Steve, is it?" she asks, a teasing lilt to her voice and he rolls his eyes.

"Pepper, just go before he wakes up and you scare him away. We'll talk later, okay? After I've woken up properly and had a good breakfast. And no, I won't be in to SI today. Steve and I have plans," he says as he turns his back to her and carries on with his task.

He feels rather than sees the smirk on Pepper's face, but says nothing to address it.

Not even a second later he hears the ding of the elevator as the doors open and Pepper steps inside.

"As you wish. Will that be all, Mr. Stark?" she asks, holding her hand out to stop the doors from closing behind her.

He turns to face her and grins.

"That will be all, Ms. Potts. Have a good day."

The doors close and he grabs the two coffees, heading back to the bedroom.

  
  
  


**————————**

  
  


He should've known that once Pepper figured out what was going on between him and Steve, it wouldn't be too long until the news got to Rhodey.

And travel it did.

Not even a week later he gets an unsuspected visit from his best friend.

He's surprised, as anyone else would be. After all, Rhodey hardly got leave from training, and if he did, it was only for a day, not an entire week.

So they make plans and Pepper joins them for dinner.

It's only after they've finished the main course and are delving into dessert that the other shoe drops.

"So… about Steve. Are you two serious? Or is this just another one of your flings? If so, Tony, I gotta warn you, man, it's not going to end well," Rhodey says.

Tony swallows his mouthful of cake and can practically feel it turning to lead as it settles in his stomach.

"Of course it's not one of my flings! How can you ask me that? Have you ever seen one of my flings last _this_ long?" Tony asks.

Rhodey shares a look with Pepper and she puts her hand on his wrist.

"Tony, we're not -"

He cuts her off.

"Pepper, just stop. Why does it matter? Steve and I are dating, there really isn't much to it."

Rhodey sighs. 

"Tones, it doesn't matter. We're not saying anything about your relationship with Steve. We just want to know if you're sure about this. What if the guy is just after your money? We know there's the possibility that he isn't, " Rhodey tries to placate, "but there's also the possibility that he is. Look at all the other times someone wanted you for your money."

Tony is really angry now. How can his friends say that about Steve? Steve wasn't like anyone else, he would _never_ think of stealing Tony's money. Steve cared too much about his health and Tony's _feelings_ to even spare a thought towards doing something so horrible.

"For fucks sake, Rhodey! You two are supposed to be my friends. You're supposed to support me, not question my every move. Steve would never in a million years even think about doing something like that," Tony snapped.

Pepper sighed, pulling her hand off his wrist.

"We're sorry, Tony," she looks at Rhodey and Rhodey nods before looking at Tony, "We just worry. We don't want to see you hurt again."

Tony deflates.

"Yeah, I - Sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. Both of you. It's just, I _know_ Steve, and he wouldn't do something like that," he said, unable to look either of them in the eye.

They're quick to accept his apology and give him their reassurances.

After, dessert resumes as normal and they spend the rest of the evening together, watching movies and sipping on wine until the early hours of the morning.

  
  
  


**————————**

  
  
  


They're into their sixth month of dating (two days until their seventh anniversary) when Steve gets sick.

When Tony wakes in the morning, Steve is already up, nose red and sniffling. He looks absolutely miserable and doesn't even try to turn away when Tony puts a hand on his forehead to feel for a temperature.

When he asks Steve how he's feeling, the blond can only groan in response, turning his face into the pillows.

It's when he tries to help Steve out of bed and into their kitchen for breakfast at the blond's insistence, that Steve sways on his feet.

His face pales and he rushes to the bathroom, emptying his already empty stomach.

Tony tries to get Steve to agree to go back to bed but the blond is stubborn, refusing to go back to bed and just holds onto Tony's arm tighter, shuffling into the kitchen slowly.

They eat breakfast together and it doesn't take too long for Steve to finally cave and takes Tony's advice to go back to bed.

He sleeps the entire day, only waking to eat the soup that Tony ordered in - Tony refused to try and make soup, no matter how much he cared for the blond he didn't want to make Steve sicker than he already was - and take his flu medication.

Steve's sick for almost two weeks, and then when two weeks are over he's as right as rain; cheery and laughing and sassing Tony left, right and center.

Which is why, when Steve faints at work and Tony finds out by mistake three days later (Natasha had let it slip that Steve fainted. Although, if Tony were being honest, he's pretty sure that Natasha knew _exactly_ what she was doing when she let it slip) they're not at all surprised when Steve takes the pregnancy test and it's positive.

It's not like they jumped to that conclusion immediately, more that Steve had some sort of inkling as to what was going on with his own body. There was also the little fact that Steve wasn't entirely honest when he told Tony that he felt fine whenever he asked.

They panic about it for a while, Steve maybe more than him, although he has his own fears, but they calm down soon enough.

And that's more or less when they realize that they have to tell their friends, and by extension, the rest of the world. 

Pepper was going to kill him for this.

Bucky and Natasha would be upset that Steve never thought of telling them first.

And the media, well, they'll have a field day.

  
  
  


**————————**

  
  
  


The longer the silence stretches, the more he feels as if he should be doing something about it. Steve seems unsure, insecure. It's so far removed from the Steve that he usually sees; sassy and sarcastic. Confidant. 

Not this Steve. 

He knows it's a remnant of all the things Steve has had to go through and face; years of bullying and snide comments from strangers and co-workers finally getting to him and wearing him thin. 

He knows that Steve's tough and doesn't let anything get to him, but maybe, just maybe, he needed to hear something nice from someone. Maybe he needed to hear that he was valued and cared for and that someone loved -

He puts his tablet down and turns his entire body to face Steve, grabbing the blond's hand in his.

"Steve, honey, look at me. Yeah, there are those pretty eyes. I love you, okay -"

"Tony, you don't need to - " Steve murmurs, sounding put out. He lays back on the bed, shoving his hands into his eyes.

"No, nope. Listen to me. I'm talking now." If he told Steve that he loved him a long time ago, then maybe Steve might not have felt this way. He feels the familiar feeling of guilt lodging in his chest and vows to never make Steve feel this way again.

"Steve, I love you and I love the little Blob as well. Nothing and no one will ever be able to stop me. You know how stubborn I can be, right?"

He puts his hand on the small swell of Steve's belly, and Steve puts his smaller hand over his. 

When Steve nods, he takes it as a sign to continue. "I should've told you that I loved you sooner. Admittedly, it wasn't as horrible to admit to myself as I once thought it was -"

Steve glares at him. "Wow, Tony. That's such a great thing to say," he says sarcastically and Tony grins, capturing his mouth in a kiss.

"Shut up, I'm trying to make a point here. The thing is that I love you. A lot. And it used to scare me before, but now it doesn't."

Really, he loved Steve so much. Steve could ask him to sell the tower and move into a simple brownstone with him and he wouldn't even blink an eye. As Rhodey so eloquently put it, he was whipped. Not that he cared, of course. Steve was what made him want to wake up in the mornings.

He doesn't say anything when he notices Steve's blue eyes watering, instead he carries on talking and gently rubs his hand in small circles over the spot beneath Steve's belly button where their child lay.

"I know this isn't exactly what we had planned, but I think that as far as ruining plans for the future, this one seems to be okay! In five months' time we'll be welcoming a little baby into the world. Well, you'll be doing that part and I'll be cheering you on, but still. We'll have a child with both of our good genes. What could possibly make you so worried?"

Steve's glare at his previous comment faded away and a small smile took its place. 

"I don't know. I'm just worried about what everyone else will think. They'll look at me and think that all I want is your money. I mean, I'm not exactly your type. And now the fact that I'm pregnant and living with you will only serve to solidify their theories, " Steve said, sounding slightly bitter. He turned his head to look back out the window and Tony sighed internally, closing his eyes.

He grabbed Steve's chin and tilted it so that Steve was looking at him. "Hey, forget about them. They'll always have an opinion, whether it's right or wrong. Besides, what do they know about my type anyway? I know that I have a thing for smart, mouthy, good-looking blonds who won't think twice before punching me in the face if I say something stupid or even hesitate to put me in my place. No one does that better than you, okay? As for people thinking that you're just after my money, who exactly will say something like that? You refuse to let me pay for dinner or buy you gifts!" Tony exclaims, sounding exasperated.

Steve raises an eyebrow at him. "Really? So Pepper didn't think I was after your money, then? I guess I must've imagined it."

Tony grimaces at the reminder. 

"Okay, to be fair, Rhodey and Pepper are extremely protective, you know how they can be. And I explained to Pepper that you weren't after my money! She even apologized. Come on, I've never seen Pepper look that mortified in all the time she's worked for me." 

Steve nods surely and Tony grins, bending down until his body was nearly flush with Steve's. "I know, sorry. If it were Bucky or Sam… Well, I know exactly what they'd do if the roles were reversed," Steve says.

Tony rolls his eyes. "Okay, one, please never mention those two idiots' names in our bed again and two -"

"You mentioned Pepper!" Steve exclaimed.

Tony gave him a look. "- and two, there's absolutely nothing to worry about. I promise, baby."

He looked Steve in the eyes, glad that the fear he saw there earlier had disappeared and in its place was one of lust.

He smirked, capturing Steve's mouth in a searing kiss, and Steve didn't hesitate to meet him halfway. He was careful not to lean his entire body on Steve, mindful of the precious life that was nestled between them. 

One hand pulled Steve closer and he moved, pulling and flipping them over so that he was at the bottom and Steve was on top of him. Their kisses were less frantic now, going slower as they explored each other's mouths. One hand was tangled in Steve's hair and the other was resting on the small bump.

He couldn't help the thrill of pleasure that went through him every time he saw Steve and the small changes his body went through as his pregnancy progressed. There was some carnal surge of possession and lust that flowed through him whenever he saw the tiny bump. Logically, he knew that it was something that he should stop thinking about and get over, but the caveman in him couldn't stop the thrill that he got whenever he touched Steve. Steve was his, and if the baby bump that he sported wasn't enough to show that he had staked a claim on the mouthy blond, then maybe the diamond ring he had in the back of his sock drawer would show the world exactly who Steve belonged to.

Not that he planned to do anything with the ring anytime soon. The stress that Steve was going through over them announcing the pregnancy to the rest of the world was enough for him to go through. Maybe when things calmed down and had settled somewhat would he pull out the ring.

He hoped for his sake that neither Pepper and Rhodey nor Steve would ever find out about his little obsession with possessiveness.

When they finally pull away from each other, they're both smiling. Steve looks significantly less stressed and he gives himself a mental pat on the back.

And that's when Steve broke the moment.

"Tony?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"We're not calling our kid Blob."

Tony groaned and Steve laughed, shoulders shaking.

They knew what they had to do. 

The tweet was already waiting to be sent, one simple line that would have a major impact on their lives from now on:

_@steverogers and I can't wait to meet you, little one. We love you so much_

  
  


**————————**

  
  


Their friends, as predicted, collectively lose their shit.

Not even five minutes after Tony posted the tweet their phones started ringing.

Tony grimaced and locked eyes with Steve who looked just as horrified.

They let their phones ring until it stopped, and then Steve finally picked up his phone, opening his text messages.

  
  
  


_Bucky: Wtf Stevie. You're pregnant? Why the hell did i find out about this on twitter?_

_Nat: Steve, why didn't you say anything?!_

_Sam: Rogers, man, not cool. Why didn't you tell me you're pregnant? My sister told me she saw the tweet that Tony sent out. I had to find out from my sister! My sister, man. Do you know how embarrassing it is when your family knows more about your friends' lives than you do?_

_Bucky: Steve, answer your phone!_

_Bucky: Steve!_

_Bucky: Steve!_

_Bucky: Steve!_

_Nat: Steve, why aren't you answering me?_

_Bucky: Steve, answer your goddamn phone, dammit!!!_

_Bucky: I'm coming over. Tell Stark he better hide_

_Sam: Steve, call me back, man._

  
  
  


Steve winced, locking his phone. He looked at Tony.

"Bucky's coming over. He says you better hide. The others don't sound _too_ mad, probably just upset that I didn't tell them sooner."

Tony groaned into his hands, then glanced at the clock.

"Now? Does Barnes know what the time is?"

"Probably. But when has time ever stopped Bucky from doing anything he wants to do? Also, I'm pretty sure that now that I'm pregnant, Bucky will be even more annoying than he usually is," Steve said matter-of-factly.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Great. Have I ever told you that out of all of your friends, Barnes is my least favorite?"

This time it was Steve's chance to roll his eyes.

"Only about a million times, Tony. Also, I suggest you answer Pepper," Steve said. He looked pointedly at Tony's phone where it had lit up, no doubt due to Pepper texting him about the little stunt that he had pulled.

Steve was willing to bet that Pepper and Tony's PR team wouldn't be too happy with the announcement, but what's done is done.

"Do I have to? Pepper is going to kill me for this!" Tony asked, pouting slightly. Steve chuckled, tugging on Tony's arm until he was close. 

"If you don't answer, she's going to end up pulling a Bucky. Either way, you're still going to end up facing Pepper," Steve said and Tony groaned, shoving his face into Steve's neck.

Steve couldn't help laugh at Tony's dramatic antics. He threaded his hands through Tony's tousled curls, reveling in its softness; Tony had let his hair grow slightly longer than usual and now it just reached the nape of his neck, curling slightly at the ends. He loved how Tony's hair looked without all the products he insisted on using.

When Tony refused to move from his spot, Steve bent down to kiss his cheek.

When the brunet finally moved, it was sudden, and he pulled Steve impossibly closer to him, his hands finding their way into Steve's hair and his lips meeting Steve's in a chaste kiss.

Their friends and the media might be going crazy, but this moment was for them alone.

Despite his previous fears, Steve couldn't be any more lucky than what he currently was; he had a boyfriend who loved him for who he was (no matter how short he was!) and they had a baby on the way.

What else could he possibly ask for?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! To those of you who stuck around until the very end, thank you. As I've stated, this is my first mpreg fic, so if it's not that great I apologize, I've still got a LOT to learn.
> 
> Thank you to the awesome people who helped me check everything. That being said, any remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Please tell me what you think! ♥


End file.
